


Tony Stark's Christmas

by Reniisstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: All of Tony Stark's Christmas' have been uneventful and lonely, that is until he finds out what Christmas really is thanks to his young intern, Peter Parker.





	Tony Stark's Christmas

All off Tony Stark’s christmases have been rather lonely, even when his parent’s were a live. He could only remember the countless amount of gifts and his mother’s cards telling him that they loved him but Tony knew only one of them really cared. He could also recall sitting at the table alone as his parents went to fancy dinners or out of the country. He would eat in silence as the butler served him extra servings of cake until he felt sick.

As Tony got older he stopped celebrating. The Holidays began to blur together with regular days. He saw no use in going all out for a day he cared nothing for. He didn’t have a family physically any more so why do the for a day he had no one for, that was what he thought until he met Peter.

Peter was a young intern. Peter was kind, caring, and genuinely really sweet to everyone plus a klutz. Tony would walk down the halls of his building and see Peter greeting everyone, asking how everybody was, even going out of his way once to buy the while floor coffee. Peter was so sweet it was sickening.

Tony took the young boy as his personal assistant soon. Peter would run errands for him and come back with a big smile on his face always happy to work for the Mr.Stark.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Peter asked putting Tony’s cup of coffee down. Tony takes it and sips it. It was perfect like always but he didn’t show it.

“No.” Peter nodded and moved over to the side. Tony knew it was dreadfully close to the Holidays as in he would have to bare looking at Christmas decorations everywhere including his own building. “Kid?”

“Yes Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“What are you doing for the holidays?”

“My aunt May and I are going to volunteer and then I’m just hanging out with my friends.”

Tony raised a brow. “What about presents?”

“What about them?”

Tony couldn’t believe his ears. It was the the first time he heard someone not care about material things especially with the holidays coming. Peter was something else truly.

When the holidays did roll around Tony was greeted by the streets of New York being covered in Christmas lights, a huge tree stood erected decked to the max, even his own building was shining in Christmas galore. He hated it. He went straight to his office where he poured himself a glass of scotch. In walked Peter wearing a Santa Clause hat holding a tin box.l with little elves on it.

“Merry Christmas Mr Stark!” He holds the box out. “I made cookies, want one?”

Tony glared at the box and then Peter. “Do I look like I want a damn cookie?”

Peter pulled the box back and shook his head.

Tony sighed and gulped down some of the amber liquid. “Kid I need you to run me some errands tonight–”

“Mr Stark I cant I have to volunteer rem–”

Tony glanced up at him. “Do you wanna keep your job?”

Peter nods.

“Then do as I say?” Peter sighed as he listened to Tony’s demands.

Tony knew he was being a bit of a dick but he didn’t care. He just let Peter go and run the errands.

By nine at night Peter had finished everything and was about to leave the office when Tony snapped his fingers. “Come back here.”

Peter sighed and turned on his heels before walking back over to him looking drained and pissed. “Yes?”

“This,” Tony started lifting a paper. “I wanted this done thirty minutes–”

Peter snatched the paper away and tore it in half. “There now we don’t have to worry about it anymore!” He crumbled the pieces up and throw them down. “Just because you’re unhappy doesn’t mean you have to make mother’s unhappy.” Peter turned on his heels and walked out the door no longer caring.

Tony watched in shook and then sudden realization he had been a total dicknti a sweet kid who only wanted to be nice to him on one of the loneliest days of his life.

When Tony got home he sat in his large living room watching old family videos of his on family before his father took up drinking and his mother became distant. He sat with a bottle of wine when he heard his intercom.

“There is someone at the door Mr Stark.”

“Who?” He asked the machine.

“Peter Parker,” came a voice. He sat up recognizing it as Peter.

“Give Peter Parker access.”

“Yes Mr Stark.” He stood up awaiting Peter. When Peter entered his living room he was in an oversized coat, holding a tin box.

“Hi Mr Stark,” Peter said awkwardly.

Tony gave him an awkward smile. “Peter. Um have a seat.” He pointed to his couch.

Peter slowly approached and sat down on the couch. “What’s this?” He asked looking up at the large screen.

Tony quickly turned it off. “Oh nothing.”

Peter looked suspicious but shrugged it off. He slipped his coat off to reveal a red turtle neck with to kissing deers. Tony sat down next to him. “Mr Stark–”

“Call me Tony.”

Peter nodded. “Um okay Tony, ” He said testing the name out on his lips. “I was just thinking about how I acted and I’m really sorry.”

Tony looked surprised. Was he the one apologizing? “No Peter it was me. I should be apologizing for being a dick to you all you were doing was being nice and I decided to be extremely rude to you and make you miss out of your plans.”

“It’s okay the pantry I was going to packed with volunteers already and Aunt May had to work plus Ned got so sick we decided to just cancell. But I decided someone else needed some Christmas cheer.” A smile came to his lips. “So decided to make your day!” He jumped up.

“Come on Peter no.”

“Come on Mr St– Tony! Dont you wanna have fun?” Peter grabbed his hand pulled him up. “Now how do you play Christmas music in here?”

Tony sighed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y play Christmas music.”

Jingle Bells began to play. Tony watched as Peter grabbed the tin box he came in with and opened it to a fresh batch of sugar cookies, Tony’s favorite. Peter offered him some and Tony took a red one. He bit into it and smiled. Peter smiled back and grabbed his hands. Tony looked surprised.

“Come on let’s dance!”

“I’m not really a dancer–”

“We’re all dancers!” Peter said before he made Tony move with him to the music as it faded into Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer. Peter sung along as Tony danced with him.

They were so close Tony could smell Peter’s holiday themed colognes, cinnamon and peppermint. He noticed Peter had red glitter in his brows slightly. He reached in absentmindedly and wiped the glitter away. Peter paused trying not to lean into the gently touch. Tony stopped and looked down into Peter’s eyes. Before he knew it he had his lips slightly brushing against Peter’s. He pressed his lips closer and so did Peter. Tony pulled away from his soft lips before his face turned red. “Crap I’m sorry Peter I–”

“Please don’t apologize,” Peter said gently before kissing Tony himself. He pulled away slightly, lips inches apart. “I really did like it.”

And to the sound of the Ronette’s cover of Christmas music they kissed in each other’s arms.


End file.
